The present device relates to an attachment for a harmonica, and more particularly, to an attachment for a harmonica which isolates the sound of the harmonica for improved quality and amplification.
Generally, when playing the harmonica to a large audience, a musician requires a microphone to amplify the sound. To achieve optimal tonal quality, volume, and isolation, the musician often cups the harmonica with one or both hands to create a sound chamber, with the microphone located within the chamber. The cupped hands method serves to focus the sound emitted from the harmonica towards the microphone, thus enhancing sound quality and volume. Further, the cupped hands method isolates the harmonica by blocking sounds from other instruments or feedback.
If the musician is playing another instrument in addition to a harmonica, such as a guitar, the musician will likely require a harmonica holder, also known as a neck rack. The harmonica holder is well known in the music industry, and generally is comprised of a U-shaped member that wraps around the neck and rests on the shoulders with two upwardly extending arms, one connected to each side of the U-shaped member. The upwardly extending arms are connected by a cross bar. A spring-loaded bar is connected to the upwardly extending arms and is permitted to slide up and down the arms, but being biased by springs towards the horizontal bar. The spring-loaded bar is slid down to create a space between it and the horizontal bar to fit the harmonica between the two. When released, the spring-loaded bar serves to clamp the harmonica between it and horizontal bar. The spring-loaded bar may include one or more tabs for locating the harmonica. The musician dons the harmonica holder by placing the U-shaped member about the neck to position the clamped harmonica just in front of the mouth.
Of course, if the musician's hands are occupied with playing the second instrument, the musician cannot cup the hands while simultaneously playing the harmonica. Thus, the musician is forced to play the harmonica is close proximity to a to a free-standing microphone or a microphone attached to the holder, which weakens the sound received by the microphone due to sound dispersal. This results in a thinner, and less controlled tone and volume.
Thus, what is needed is a device that can simulate the cupping of hands. The device should be light-weight, compact, and simple to attach. Further, the device should permit attachment of a microphone in a desired position relative to the harmonica.